The Anonymous Texting Service
by missmarano
Summary: Ally Dawson could never flirt in real life, but when it comes to helping her best friend talk to a guy over text message she can always help. They decide to open up a service to help girls talk to boys over text message and get a date. Austin and Ally start talking more and she can't help but start to fall for him, but it starts to get in the way of her helping girls out. AUSLLY


**Hey guys! Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of my new story. It's a little rough, but it's worth a shot.**

* * *

**-No one's POV-**

It was early in the morning and Ally had just gotten out of bed to take a morning walk. She always liked how peaceful it was outside before all the neighborhood kids started running around and "accidently" breaking windows while playing baseball. She picked up her phone off her dresser in case her dad needed her, and pulled on a hoodie over top of her pajama shirt. She didn't bother changing out of her pajamas because no one was ever outside when she went for her walks, and if someone was they were almost always wearing pajamas too.

Not even two steps out the door Ally's phone starting buzzing from the inside of her hoodie pocket. She pulled it out expecting it to be a telemarketer, but was shocked when the caller I.D had Trish's name. She quickly put the phone up to her ear. "Trish? Are you okay?! Do you need me to call an ambulance or something?!" All Ally could hear was Trish laughing on the other end. "What? What's so funny?"

"Well…" Trish started as soon as she stopped laughing "First off, why would I call you to call an ambulance? If my phone is charged enough to call someone I would clearly call and ambulance first if I needed one. Secondly, why are you so concerned about me calling you right now?"

"It's waaay earlier than you normally wake up so I thought something was wrong. So why are you up, and more importantly why are you calling me so early?"

"Well geez, someone is glad to be talking to me this morning…"

"No, Trish, I didn't mean it like that, it's just-"

"Anyways" Trish cut Ally off before she could go on rambling "I need your help with something."

"Okay, sure! What do you need?"

"Can you help me message this really cute guy from the mall that I met yesterday?"

"Why on earth do you think I'm the best person to do that for you Trish? Just the other day you were telling me that I can't flirt to save my life."

"That's very true… But I think you're forgetting about the time at a sleepover a year ago that you helped me with talking to another guy from the mall, and you totally scored me a date."

Ally definitely remembered that. Trish had been texting this guy, but then Trish had no idea how to get a good conversation going. Ally stepped in and talked to the guy for about 2 hours while the whole time the guy thought it was Trish. At the end of the night the guy asked Trish out on a date for the next day.

"Of course I didn't forget about that. But I thought the date didn't turn out well, at least that's what you told me."

"It didn't, but not because I wasn't the person he thought I was… It was because he was totally boring when we talked in person."

When Ally was texting the guy in place of Trish she had made sure to say things Trish would. It was just like writing a song. You have to make sure what the person is singing relates to them and fits their persona. Same goes for if Ally was texting a guy in place of Trish she had to make sure she didn't talk about how much she loved pickles because Trish absolutely hated pickles.

"I suppose I could help. I can come over in about an hour?"

"That's fantastic! Thank you so much Ally."

"You're welcome Trish. See you in an hour."

Ally walked back inside from her porch and got dressed for the day. She put on pink jeans, a white peplum tank top, and her white wedges. She quickly curled her hair and headed downstairs. Her dad was sitting at the kitchen table drinking some coffee and looking through the discount ads in the newspaper. "Hey Dad, I'm going over to Trish's house." Her dad nodded while he was drinking his coffe. He set it down on the table. "Alright, just be at Sonic Boom on time for your shift." She looked at the clock it was only 9 a.m. so she still had 3 hours until her shift. "Okay, see you later!" Ally headed out the door and down the street to Trish's house.

She arrived at Trish's house about 10 minutes later since it was down a few streets from her own house. As soon as she got up to the door the door swung open and she was yanked inside. "Hey Ally!" Trish's mom called from the kitchen. "Hi Mrs. De la Rosa!" Ally said before Trish pulled on her arm again and began walking upstairs.

"Okay Trish. What have you told this guy about yourself already?" Ally was careful to write all this down in her song book so she knew what she could say and not sounds repetitive of what Trish had already said to the guy. To Ally's relief, Trish didn't talk to the guy much yet so Ally could pretty much say anything about Trish and it would all be okay. "What's his name?"

"Sam."

"Oh! He works at that smoothie place you got fired from last week, right?"

"Yup! He's been working there for a while, but we never had the same shift."

"Okay. Can I have your phone?"

"Yup." Trish passed Ally her phone and Ally began texted Sam.

(**Bold – Ally/Trish; **_Italics – Sam)_

**Hey!**

_Hey Trish, what's up?_

**Nothing much really. How about you?**

_I'm just walking to the park in my neighborhood._

**That sounds fun. What neighborhood do you live in?**

_I live in Ocean Waters._

**Oh hey, I do too! I actually live only a street away from the park.**

_That sounds convenient, haha._

**It definitely is. I have a younger brother who loves to go to the park.**

_That's cool. How old is he?_

**10.**

_Awesome. I have a little brother who's going to be 10 in a couple of months._

**Maybe we could take them to the park together sometime and we could hang out. **

_Or maybe we could just leave our little brothers at home, and we could just hang out… If you want._

**That sounds fantastic. I'm free next Saturday. **

_Then it's a date. _

**Definitely. See you then.**

_Alright. I'll text you later :)__  
_

**Cya :)****  
**

"Oh my gosh, Ally! You are AMAZING!" Trish squealed.

"Well, thank you. It's not that hard really."

"Then why don't you talk to boys for yourself?"

"There aren't any guys I really want to talk to…"

"Are you sure about that Ally? I mean I can think of one guy… In particular… What's his name? Oh! Right! Aust-"

"No, no, no! I told you a billion times that I don't like him."

"Are you sure? I bet you do."

"I could never like someone who didn't like music as much or even more than me."

"But, you have to admit that if you got proof that he absolutely loved music you would absolutely love that boy. Right? I mean he's practically your dream guy already!"

"I won't deny that, but as of right now he's not a guy I would want to date."

"Alright… Fine. But I have a fantastic idea."

"What?"

"You should do this for other people!"

"Do what?"

"Talk to guys for them. You could do what you did for me and score them a date!"

"I don't know Trish… It sounds kind of risky. I mean how do you suppose we would even get the word out for me helping them without other people finding out that I'm texting people instead of the people that are supposed to be texting them?"

"Oh good point. Well, we could set up an anonymous email account? And then we could just slip flyers into girls lockers. I mean if you ask the principal for it then he'll definitely give you the list of all the girls lockers."

"But I would have to meet the people I texted for to get there phone and such."

"We could make them swear not to tell if they used you to help, and to promise not to tell who it is."

"Okay. We can try. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Exactly! Let's set up the email now, and we can print and put the flyers in lockers at school on Monday."

"Sounds good."

Trish set up everything for Ally. She set up an email just like a student email from the Marino High website. "Okay, we're all set."

"Okay Trish. I gotta go work my shift at Sonic Boom, but I'll call you later."

"See ya!"

* * *

It was Monday afternoon and Ally was walking through the hallways after school to her locker. She had stayed with Trish to put posters in the girls' lockers advertising their texting service so no one would see who put them in the lockers. She walked past the music room and noticed the door was open but no one was in there. The music teacher had always told Ally that if she wanted to she could stay after school and play piano, or sing, if she wanted to. Ally had always turned down her offer since she could do that at Sonic Boom, but she absolutely loved the piano at school so she decided to give it a try. She shut the door behind her and sat down at the grand piano. Ally ran her fingers over the brand-new looking keys and played a scale. It sounded so beautiful, and Ally just wanted to keep hearing the perfectly tuned notes. She couldn't help herself and began to play one of her recently finished songs. Of course it was a song no one would ever really hear, but she liked to right and perform them anyone. She pressed down the keys and began to sing.

**_I've been wishin' for somethin' missin'_**

**_To fill this empty space_**

**_To show the person behind the curtain_**

**_So you'll understand _**

**_Who I really am_**

**_The me that you don't see _**

**_Is praying there's a chance you still believe_**

**_Tell me that I'm worth it_**

**_I'll prove that I deserve it _**

**_And I can be_**

**_The me that you don't see_**

Before Ally could move onto the next verse she heard clapping from behind her. She panicked and stood up from the piano and whipped her head around. Austin was standing by the door clapping and smiling at Ally. "That was amazing!" Ally stumbled around the piano bench.

"Uhm.. Uh. Thank you."

"Why don't you perform at the talent shows? You have an amazing voice."

"Well, uh. I just never thought about it. Plus I have stage fright, so that wouldn't really work…"

"Oh. Did you write that song?"

"Uh-huh."

"I wish I could write songs. I can sing, but I don't have anything original to sing."

"Well, uhm. Maybe you should stop by Sonic Boom sometime. My dad owns it so we could maybe write a song or something."

"That sounds awesome! I've always wanted to talk to someone who loves music as much as I do."

"Oh, that's funny. That's what I always say to my friend Trish. Well, I guess we both got what we wished for."

"I guess so. Well, I better get going or my mom is going to be mad I got home so late. It was awesome talking to you. I'll try and stop by Sonic Boom sometime. See you later Ally!"

"Bye Austin."

* * *

"Trish!"

"Yes Ally?" As soon as Ally got home Ally called Trish.

"Austin loves music."

"And how did you find this out?"

"Well I stopped in the music room and started singing one of my songs and playing the piano and Austin came in and heard and told me I was fantastic, and AHHH! Trish, he's gonna stop by Sonic Boom sometime and we are going to write a song together and-"

"Ally…"

"Yes?"

"You totally like Austin now."

"Whaaaaat? No! I just enjoy having someone who loves music as much as I do."

"Uh huh. Well, Ally, don't forgot to check the email and help people out."

"Okay, I'll check it right now." Ally logged onto the email and there was only one email, and it was a spam email. "Nothing yet Trish. Looks like we gotta give it a couple days."

"Okay. I gotta go. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

After they hung up Ally spent the rest of her night writing in her book about Austin and how he was amazing, but of course, she would never admit that to Trish.


End file.
